que somos tu y yo realmente
by Shinoby Nehory
Summary: el primer dia de escuela es muy duro, y mas cuando esos problemas que antes no interesaban ahora te importan y mucho eso sera lo que el pequeño zim conocera aunque no quiera
1. la llegada a la secundaria

Bueno este es un mini fic que se me fue ocurriendo en la escuela y se que ahorita estoy haciendo el de ENCUENTRO EN EL BOSQUE pero este fic vino antes pero se me había olvidado y me acorde hoy en la escuela a si que bueno lo voy a subir porque luego no tengo tiempo de subirlo (malditos exámenes los odiooooo) pero bueno sin mas subo el fic, invader zim no me pertenece y bueno aaddiiooss

Era una calurosa mañana de verano, y para muchos niños y muchachos el peor dia de todos ¨el primer dia de escuela¨ y si eso era lo que pensaba nuestro pequeño zim que se encontraba en su cama muy pensativo sobre como le iria en la escuela secundaria

¨que es lo que hare al ver a mis compañeros¨ ¨les hablo o no les hablo¨ ¨como consigo amigos¨ ¨que es lo que hare al verlos¨ - esos eran los pensamientos de un pequeño adolescente que no quería ir a la escuela ya que era su primer dia en la secundaria

Pero no quiero ir – decía un pequeño ojirubi

Tienes que ir – decían unos señores altos gemelos pero con la diferencia de que uno era ojirubi, tenia pelo rojo y vestia cosas rojas (red), igual que su hermanito zim a diferencia que a el le gustaban un poco las cosas rosas (por no decir mucho) y el otro era ojimorado, pelo morado y le gustaba vestir cosas moradas (purple)

Pero….. – decía el pequeño intentando de cambiar de opinión a sus tercos hermanos

Nada de peros ahorita mismo vas a cambiarte – decían con voz autoritaria para que zim dejara de hacer sus berrinches

Que malos son – dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

Que pena – dijo el pelimorado con voz normal aunque en el fondo estaba a punto de perder ante la carita tan tierna de su pequeño hermanito

Red al darse cuenta de que purple estaba a punto de perder ante la carita de corderito degollado que le ponía su hermanito menor dijo

Creo que ya es hora de que te vallas a cambiar AHORA – dijo mientras señala las escaleras para que las subiera

Se pasan – decía el pequeño adolescente mientras subia las escaleras

Estabas a punto de caer de nuevo – decía red divertidamente mientras se le escapa una ligera risita

No te rias no me puedo resistir ante los tiernos encantos de mi tierno hermanito – dijo purple enojado

MIENTRAS EN EL CUARTO DE ZIM

Que malo red se tuvo que meter cuando purple estaba a punto de caer ante mi ¨tierno puchero¨ a la siguiente me encargare mejor primero de red – decía un pequeño refunfuñando mientras se lavaba los dientes, ya estaba cambiado su uniforme constaba de un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa blanca polo y un sueter también azul oscuro

Bueno ya esta ahora por desgracia tengo que bajar – decía el ojirubi y con paso lento se diriguio hacia el cuarto de sus hermanos donde se supone que estarian pero al acercarse al cuarto escucho unos ruidos muy extraños ¿eran gritos? Pero estos gritos no eran de dolor si no de otra cosa que nuestro pequeño ojirubi no podía decifrar a si que iba a abrir la puerta pero recordó la ultima vez que se metio al cuarto de sus hermanos y no fue muy bonita la experiencia

FLASH BACK

A si que te metiste a nuestro cuarto sin nuestro permiso verdad – decían muy enojados porque nuestro pequeño ojirubi había interrumpido a los dos pobres hermanos con su ¨muestra de afecto¨

Si pero no fue por que quisiera es que tengo duda con una tarea – dice normalmente y enojado el ojirubi

Pues a la siguente toca – decía un muy enojado red

Y si no que me van a hacer – decía el pequeño orgullosamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos

5 MINUTOS DESPUES

NOOO PORRR FAVOOORRRRR DEESSSAAATTTEEENNNMMMEE PROMETO TOCAR LA PUERTA ANTES DE ENTRAR A SU CUARTO PARA SIEMPRE – decía un pequeño con cara de sufrimiento

Lo prometes – decía muy feliz red

Si – decía el pequeño con la carita de sufrimiento y con las lagrimas a punto de caerse

Ok desatalo purple – dijo red orgullosamente

Zim al ser liberado lo primero que hizo fue abalansarce encima de red y quitarle el chocolate de la mano que tenia este (red)

No crees que haces un drama solo por un chocolate? – decía purple muy divertido al ver esa tierna escena de su hermanito menor y su chocolate

Yo te dije que todos los chocolates de esta casa son mios – decía el ojirubi felizmente mientras se comia su chocolate

Bueno te damos todos los chocolates que quieras si tocas la puerta siempre antes de entrar a nuestra habitación ¿entiendes?

Ok – decía felizmente, con solo un ojito abierto y la mitad del chocolate en su boca

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Me arrepiento de haber echo este trato pero es que amo los chocolates pero bueno mejor toco de una buena vez por que si no voy a llegar tarde en el primer dia de clases

TOC, TOC, TOC

Que quieres zim – se escuchaba la voz ¿cansada? De red

Es que quiero que me lleves a la escuela - decía zim desde la puerta

Si es cierto la escuela – se escuchaba la voz sorpresiva de purple

Luego solo se escucharon caídas y un ¨dame esto¨ ¨o este es mio¨ ¨esto va aquí¨ y muchas cosas mas

Luego abrieron la puerta pero los dos tenían caras de cansancio, los dos estaban despeinados y purple estaba sonrojado

Que estaban haciendo – decía muy curioso el pequeño

Este.. yo…. – tartamudeaba el pobre pelimorado

Estábamos haciendo ejercicio – dijo con voz normal red

Ohh deacuerdo solo venia a decirles que pues me lleven a la escuela – decía inocentemente el pequeño ojirubi

Claro vamos al auto – decía red (aunque en el fondo estaba frustado ya que los había interrumpido ¨ de hacer ejercicio¨ a purple y a el)

Ya en el auto solo duraron unos 15 minutos para llegar a la escuela al llegar zim no quiso bajar del auto

No quiero – decía un el tierno ojirubi mientras se agarraba del cinturón de seguridad y red intentaba sacarlo del auto

Zim tienes que entrar se te hara tarde – decía red un poco ¨mucho¨ enojado

No, no y no – decía tercamente el pequeño

Zim si bajas del auto y te metes a la escuela al llegar a la casa te compro todos los dulces que quieras – decía sabiamente purple

Encerio – decía el pequeño ojirubi con los ojitos grandes y brillándoles de tan solo imaginar todos los dulces que podrá comer al llegar de la escuela

Si claro – decía red intentando ayudar a su hermano

Ok pero si no lo cumplen lo pagaran y muy caro – decía zim con una cara aterradora

Ok – dijeron los gemelos con miedo, su hermanito menor a veces daba mucho miedo

Zim al ver como arrancaba el coche o sea su transporte para fugarse la escuela no tuvo mas opción que entrar a la escuela al entrar pudo ver a muchos muchachos, algunos estaban en la cancha, otros estaban metiendo sus cosas en el casillero, otros platicaban en las bancas en fin cada grupito en su lugar

Bienvenido a la secundaria – dijo una voz detrás de el

Zim al escucharlo solo a tino a darse la vuelta y al ver a esa persona no atino mas que a sonrojarse

CONTINUARA

Bueno este fic lo hice por que unas partes me voy a guiar con la vida de una amiga y las otras obviamente las voy a inventar este fic tal vez y si es que no estoy muy cansada (por la escuela y todo eso) lo actualizare los viernes y el de ENCUENTRO EN EL BOSQUE lo actualizare los domingos y bueno eso es todo por que es que estoy enfermita y tengo mucho sueño a si que ya me voy aaddiiooss


	2. el primer día de clases y el primer beso

Bueno pues voy a seguir este fic porque a BBSTIA le gusto a si que bueno lo voy a empezar y bueno invader zim no me pertenece y bueno sin mas pongo el fic ^_ ^

Bienvenido a la secundaria – decía la voz misteriosa

Zim al escuchar eso solo a tino a darse la vuelta y al ver a esa persona no a tino más que a sonrojarse

Delante de el se encontraba un chico alto de pelo pelinegro, con un peinado extraño, pero lindo en opinión de zim, y su peinado tenia una extraña oz, iba vestido con el uniforme escolar y tenia unos hermosos ojos color miel

Zim se quedó viendo por un largo tiempo pero al recordar que se encontraba en la escuela, sacudió la cabeza y respondió

Este gracias y tu de que año eres? – decía el pequeño, con tal de sacar platica

Bueno en realidad…. Yo soy de primer año – decía el mayor con una gotita en su cabeza mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Que yo pensé que eras de segundo o tercer año – decía el pequeño ojirubi con carita de sorprendido

Ya me lo han dicho – decía el ojos miel

Bueno y en que año te toco? – decía zim

Bueno a mi me toco en el grup ti? – dijo dib

Pues a mi me toco – decía el pequeño revisando una hoja toda arrugada – pues a mi también me toco en ese grupo – decía alegremente

Genial los dos podríamos ser grandes amigos verdad – decía el pelinegro muy feliz de poder estar con ese tierno niño

Claro por que no – decía zim con una sonrisa angelical

En ese instante sonó la campana, y ellos por ser de primer año no supieron a donde ir a si que se dirigieron hacia la cancha, y al ver que casi toda la escuela se encontraba hay supieron que estaban en el lugar correcto

Buenas tardes y bienvenidos a la secundaria # 13, se que este es su primer día en esta escuela, pero espero se acostumbren rápido a esta gran escuela y que hagan amigos rápidamente, sin más quedan a disposición de sus maestros van a pasar en completo orden a su salón con su respectivo maestro.

Zim y dib al escuchar eso solo fueron y vieron como cada maestro tenia un cartel que tenia a su respectivo grupo, al acercarse un poco mas vieron a una profesora que tenia el cartel de primer algunos niños alrededor de esa profesora, al a cercarse vieron como la profesora empezó a hablar

Hola mi nombre es Elsa, espero nos caigamos todos muy bien mientras vamos hacia nuestro respectivo salón

Al decir, la profesora Elsa nos hizo hacer una fila de niños y una de niñas y fuimos a nuestro respectivo salón que era el numero 13, al llegar la profesora Elsa empezó a hablar

Bueno que tal si empezamos a presentarnos, a si todos nos conoceremos mejor, bueno empieza la numero 1 – dijo la profesora

Bueno mi nombre es Carmen – dijo la numero 1

Ok siguiente – dijo la profesora

Y asi fueron diciendo cada alumno su nombre respectivamente hasta llegar al pequeño zim

Bueno siguiente – dijo la profesora sonriendo

Bue-bueno mi nombre e-es zim – decía tartamudeando el pequeño zim mientras aparecia un pequeño rubor en su bello rostro

Hayyy que lindo – dijo la profesora al ver al pequeño – pero bueno el siguiente

Bueno mi nombre es dib – decía el pelinegro muy confiado

Y bueno a si siguieron presentándose hasta terminar

Bueno espero no olvidar sus nombres, por ahora no voy a dejar tarea pero mañana no se salvan eh – dijo la profesora en modo de broma – ok pueden irse a su siguiente clase – dice al instante de que sonaba el timbre

Todos al instante salieron corriendo excepto zim y dib que iban caminando muy tranquilamente

Bueno la siguiente clase es – decía el pequeño mientras revisaba su horario – nos toca computo

Bueno que bien - decía el mayor ya que a el le daban bien las computadoras

Al llegar vieron a la profesora

Bueno mi nombre cathy espero nos llevemos bien todos – decía la profesora con cara seria pero con una sonrisa – que tal si nos presentamos

Ya al terminar de presentarse todos la profesora dijo

Bueno ya que todos nos conocemos pueden irse a su otra clase, oh esperen antes de irse tienen que traer un mouse de computadora tienen 2 semanas de limite si no lo traen no podrán hacer su trabajo entendieron – dijo la profesora normalmente

Ok – dijeron todos al unisonó

Ya al salir todos salieron corriendo mientras zim y dib se despedían de la profesora

Bueno la siguiente clase es inglés – decía entusiasmadamente el pequeño

Parece que te gusta mucho ingles verdad – decía el mayor

Claro que si me encanta – decía el pequeño ojirubi

Bueno que estamos esperando vamos – decía el pelinegro al ver la emoción de este pequeño

Al llegar al salón, todos se sentaron a escuchar la clase (luego de la aburrida presentación XD)

Al acabar la clase la ticher dijo

Oh esperen se me olvido decirles hoy salen temprano a si que nos vemos el cuando les toca conmigo? – pregunto la profesora

El miércoles – dijo el tierno y lindo zim

Bueno nos vemos el miércoles – dijo la profesora

Al salir del salón zim y dib iban caminando tranquilamente

Oye zim tu quisieras que te acompañara a tu casa – decía dib un poco sonrojado

Claro – decía el pequeño zim sin notar el sonrojo de dib

A si los dos iban caminando tranquilamente sin tomar en cuenta las miradas de sus compañeros, bueno dib si las noto pero el inocente y despistado zim ni siquiera se había dado cuenta por que estaba tan emocionado en platicar con su nuevo amigo

Iban platicando de todo cuando estaban a una calle de llegar a la casa de zim, este pequeño recordó que tan celosos eran sus hermanos a si que nervioso le dijo a dib

Oye dib mejor déjame aquí te veo mañana – decía nervioso el pequeño

Porque – decía confundido el mayor

Es que bueno te dire la verdad solo por que eres mi amigo, bueno es que mis hermanos son muy celosos y si te ven conmigo acompañándome a mi casa pensaran que tu y yo… ya sabes…. Que somos novios – decía el pequeño con un sonrojo enorme

Ohhh entiendo bueno te veo mañana en la escuela – decía el mayor también con un pequeño sonrojo

Bueno bye te veo el mañana – dijo el pequeño feliz de que dib lo entendiera y sin saber por que se fue a cercando a la cara de dib y le dio un pequeño e inocente beso en la mejilla – adiós te veo mañana – dijo el pequeño con la carita sonrojada, antes de salir corriendo a su casa

Dib se quedo un momento estatico y shockeado por la acción del pequeño pero al instante sonrio ante el recuerdo del beso y se fue mas feliz que nunca a su casa

Zim al llegar a su casa, saludo a su hermanos, y fue corriendo directitamente a su habitación, al llegar solo a tino a cerrar la puerta con seguro, se avento literalmente a su cama

Oh por dios por que lo bese, bueno es mi amigo y yo solo me estaba despidiendo verdad, solo eso verdad – pensaba el inocente niño antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo y soñar con ese inocente beso que le dio a su nuevo mejor amigo: dib

CONTINUARA

Bueno listo lo termine y bueno fue difícil ya que dure 1 hora en terminarlo y bueno espero les guste, por que me esmere en terminarlo y bueno espero que te guste BBSTIA me esforze mucho en hacerlo y bueno ya me voy porque tengo mucho sueño ayer me desvele por estar haciendo tarea y bueno ya no sigo contando mis cosas bueno aaddiiooss


	3. que es lo que siento son celos

Bueno voy a actualizar este fic ya que no se si pueda actualizar el domingo y bueno no me quiero arriesgar y bueno invader zim no me pertenece y sin mas pongo el fic

Las semanas pasaron y ese beso paso al olvido ninguno de los dos volvió a sacar el tema sobre ese beso, sin embargo las cosas no fueron fáciles para el pequeño zim ya que el sin darse cuenta se sentía muy celoso cuando violeta la chica del primero A, la perfecta en opinión de los maestros se le a cercaba mas a dib y por si fuera poco este la recibia y la cargaba en modo de juego, y eso era algo que zim no toleraba ya que el era el único que podía ser cargado por dib, solo que zim se guardaba todo eso que sentía ya que ni el mismo sabia por que se conportaba asi

Por que siento celos cuando esos dos están juntos por que si ellos son solo amigos igual que dib y yo entonces por que – se preguntaba mentalmente el pequeño zim que no prestaba atención a la clase de cultura (N.A: si que no le preste atención a su clase por que yo odio esa clase o mas bien odio al profesor)

Bueno de tarea solo van a hacer la portada del primer bimestre y bueno ya pueden retirarse – dijo el profesor de cultura

Zim al escuchar eso salio de su ensoñación y metio sus cosas a su mochila pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta, sintió como algo o mejor dicho alguien lo agarro de la cintura y empezó a hacerle cosquillas, zim al sentir la cosquillas se empezó a retorcer mientras reia e intentaba quitarse al que le estuviera haciéndole cosquilla aunque el ya sabia quien era

Ya déjame dib – decía el pequeño entre risas mientras intentaba darse la vuelta y quitárselo de encima

Bueno te dejo solo por que tenemos educación física y tienes que tener mucha energía para que el profesor te deje en paz a si que vámonos – dijo dib mientras dejaba en paz al pequeño

Mientras los dos bajaban las escaleras para ir al salón de educación física zim no pudo evitar perderse en sus pensamientos, pero dib al ver eso aprovecho que zim estaba distraído y le volvió a hacer cosquillas, zim al sentir las cosquillas volvió a salir de su ensoñación y reia frenéticamente mientras intentaba quitarse a dib, cuando vio que dib se distrajo rápidamente se agacho para poder irse gateando rápidamente a su salón al llegar rápidamente se sento en su lugar mientras le sacaba la lengua a dib que este acababa de llegar un poco cansado ya que detrás de el iba el profesor para suerte de el, el profesor no miro a dib

Bueno alumnos, vamos a ir a la cancha primero salen las niñas – dijo mientras salían todas las niñas del salón – bueno ahora avancen los niños – dijo mientras agarraba una pelota de basquetboll y otra de futboll

Bueno las niñas vayance a jugar basquetboll y también pueden ir los niños que no quieran jugar futboll – dijo el profesor mientras miraba que el único que se iba era zim, pero bueno eso no importo la mitad del tiempo las niñas y zim jugaron basquetboll y los niños jugaban futboll, luego de un rato el profesor, se a cerco a las niñas y dijo

Bueno niñas ya pueden descansar, vallan a las gradas las que quieran jugar futboll vallan a la cancha – dijo el profesor mientras les indicaba que fueran a la chancha – muy bien niños es el turno de las niñas – dijo el profesor mientras les hacia el ademan de irse a las grada

Dib al ver a zim no dudo ni un solo segundo y se a cerco a zim, este estaba distraído como de costumbre y eso le preocupaba mucho a dib ya que el era su mejor amigo y el tenia derecho a saber que era lo que le estaba pasando verdad

Bueno y que tal te fue jugando basquetboll – dijo dib intentando sacarle de su ensoñación

Que? Ah si pues me fue muy bien ya que a mi me gusta mucho el basquetboll – dijo el pequeño con una gran sonrisa

Pues que bueno que te halla ido bien – dijo dib con una sonrisa

Y a ti como te fue en el partido – dijo zim para sacarle platica

Genial nuestro equipo gano – dijo dib muy emocionado

Genial – dijo el pequeño

Y a si se la pasaron todo lo que restaba de clase platicando sobre cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera hasta que sonó el timbre y ambos se dirigieron al salón por sus mochilas e iban a la clase de matemáticas, la clase era muy aburrida pero el profesor se las arreglaba para que al menos no te durmieras en su clase, cuando el profesor estaba a punto de revisar la tarea a zim y a dib (N.A: que no la habían echo por que la noche anterior se la habían pasado jugando un juego nuevo, que irresponsables XD) sono el timbre y sin esperar invitación salieron corriendo del salón, al ver que estaban lejos del salón de matemáticas pararon para poder recuperarse del maratón que corrieron con tan de alejarse del salón de matemáticas

Nos salvamos verdad? – dijo dib mientras recuperaba el aliento

Eso creo – dijo el pequeño zim mientras estaba en peores condiciones que dib

Cuando al fin se recuperaron le dieron un recorrido a la escuela mientras platicaban sobre cualquier cosa que se les viniera a la mente, sobre sus gustos, miedos, personas que le gustaban en fin cualquier tipo de platica que tendrían dos adolescentes comunes, pero cuando estaban llegando a lo bueno sono el timbre a si que zim y dib se fueron directo al salón de español que se encontraba arriba a si que se dirigieron hacia ahí pero de repente vieron como una chica venia corriendo hacia ellos y al ver que era violeta zim se enojo mucho pero lo pudo disimular pero se enojo mas al ver como se abalanzaba sobre dib, y este la cargaba de la cintura

Hola como estas – le decía violeta muy sonriente y peligrosamente cerca de su rostro

Pues bien – decía dib mientras miraba sonriente a zim ya que a el le gustaba como zim se ponía celoso (N.A: el no es tonto sabe muy bien sobre los celos de zim XD)

Hola zim recuerda que dib es mio – le decía violeta mientras sujetaba con mucha mas fuerza el cuello de donde estaba sujetada de dib

Sabes que hoy no tengo ganas de guerra a si que adiós te veo luego – dijo zim antes de subir las escaleras corriendo

Por que me siento a si, por que siento celos de ella, por que me enojo cuando ella se acerca a dib, por que – se preguntaba el pequeño zim mientras sentía como las lagrimas se acumulaban en sus bellos ojitos rubies

Pero al instante de irse corriendo escucho como unos pasos apresurados se a cercaban hacia donde estaba el a si que zim sabiendo que era dib se seco las lagrimas e intento actuar normal

Oye zim la siguiente clase es español no quiero ir a su clase – decía dib con tal de que zim no estuviera enojado ya que se le notaba mucho en la cara

Pues yo no quiero ir mejor me la voy a pintear – dijo zim muy desanimado, mientras se daba la vuelta y bajaba las escaleras

A no si yo sufro tu sufres conmigo – decía dib mientras sujetaba a zim de su brazo y con el otro brazo lo agarraba de la cintura y se lo llevaba de nuevo hacia el salón

Por que no mejor le dices a tu amiga que sufra contigo – decía zim mientras en su voz se notaba mucho el enojo y los celos

No por que yo quiero sufrir contigo – dijo dib mientras se metia con zim al salón

Al llegar al salón la profesora les puso de trabajo hacer unas preguntas pero zim estaba demasiado concentrado en sus problemas como para ponerle atención a la profesora pero como le tenia miedo a su profesora se decidio por hacerle caso y hacer sus trabajos, al terminar sus trabajos dejo de pensar en eso y pensó en dib y en lo que le dijo antes de llegar al salón ¨no por que yo quiero sufrir contigo¨

Siguió pensando en eso hasta que sono el timbre, el amado timbre por que por fin se iban a su casa, dib se a cerco rápidamente hacia zim y este al verlo solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa para que dib no se preocupara por sus celos

Oye zim te puedo preguntar algo – decía muy seriamente mientras bajaban las escaleras

Que quieres – decía zim un poquito molesto por todavía lo de violeta y el

En que has estado pensando todo el dia como para que estuvieras distraído en todas las clases – decía dib muy seriamente si algo le pasaba a dib el tenia la obligación de ayudarlo ya que el era su mejor amigo

Esto…yo… - balbuceaba el pequeño zim mientras se sonrojaba – (no puedo decirle que he estado pensando en el y y en violeta, y en los celos que siento de que ellos dos se abrasen y todo eso) – pensaba el pequeño zim mientras movia los dedos de sus manos muy nerviosamente

Si aja en que estabas pensando – decía dib ganándole la curiosidad

Pues yo estaba pensando en –decia el pequeño muy nervioso – hola violeta – dijo zim mientras miraba detrás de dib

Hola violeta – decía dib mientras volteaba para saludar a violeta pero al ver que ella no se encontraba volteo rápidamente hacia zim – oye zim violeta no esta aquí – pero al ver que zim tampoco no estaba se enojo un poco y fue corriendo hacia la entrada de la escuela donde se supone que debería estar zim

Zim al llegar a la entrada de la escuela y ver a sus dos hermanos esperando en el carro, zim se a cerco corriendo hacia el carro y se metio apresuradament

Hola hermanito como te fue hoy – dijo purple mientras miraba a su hermanito

Muy bien pero les importaría irnos de una buena vez – decía zim muy apurado mientras miraba como dib se encontraba en la entrada de la escuela

Claro pero por que tanta prisa – pregunto red mientras miraba detenidamente a zim

Es que tengo ganas de ir al baño y ya no aguanto – decía zim mientras actuaba para que pareciera mas real su actuación

Ok entonces acelerale red – decía purple creyéndole a zim en su actuación

Ok – dijo red mientras aceleraba e iban en dirección a su casa

Dib alcanzo a ver como zim se encontraba en un carro y cuando estaba a punto de a cercarse, vio como el carro arranco a toda velocidad alejándose rápidamente de la escuela, dib al ver eso se enojo un poco mas

Esta vez te salvaste, pero mañana no te salvas – decía dib mirando como el carro se perdia entre la oscuridad de la noche y se iba en dirección hacia su propia casa

CONTINUARA

Bueno segui con esta pequeña continuación, espero les guste y bueno lo actualizo por que como dije al principio no se si valla a poder actualizar el domingo pero bueno lo que cuenta es que ya lo termine a si que espero les guste por que dure mucho tiempo haciéndolo a si que bueno ya me voy por que quiero aprovechar lo que me queda de tiempo a si que me dejan aunque sea un pequeño review para ver que tal ok o si no ya no lo actualizo y bueno ya me voy aaddiiooss


	4. LA POSADA NAVIDEÑA PRIMERA PARTE 1

Bueno volvi, perdon por no actualizar el viernes pero es que, miren les explicare el viernes no actualice por que la verdad no estaba motivada, el sábado no pude por que fui de visita con mis tíos y mi primita menor sakery-chan saludos primita ^_ ^, bueno como decía el domingo no pude por que me desperté tarde y seguía sin motivación y me dije ok lo actualizo mañana y ese era mi plan pero mi mama en la noche me dijo que volveríamos a ir de visita con mis tíos y pues como estaban también mis primitas menores d años y como ellas están muy apegadas a mi no puedo escribir ya que siempre vienen y me preguntan que hago y en resumen no pude actualizar no domingo y lunes y hoy hasta ahorita actualizo ya que hasta ahorita me despierto es que me puse cruda tome demasiado jugo XD y bueno ya que dije mis pretext….digo mis razones por no actualizar pongo el fic

Luego de ese dia dib ya no quiso preguntarle nada a zim de por que estaba enojado, el no entendia por que se lo había tomado tan en serio pero mejor intento calmarlo y a demás no podía regarla ya que zim se veía mucho mas calmado a parte de que hoy era el dia el mas esperado por todos era:! ¡LA POSADA NAVIDEÑA!

Zim como siempre iba tarde gracias a sus tardados hermanos que siempre tardaban siglos y siglos en arreglarse, cuanto detestaba eso, bueno tal vez no lo odiaba tanto cuando eran clases normales pero cuando se trataba sobre alguna fiesta zim ni tardaba ni 30 segundos cuando ya estaba listo

Zim: ¡YA APURENCE! – decía el pequeño con extrema furia ya que el ya se quería ir

Red: espera, todavía tenemos tiempo – decía Red con mucha tranquilidad mientras se peinaba en frente del espejo

Zim: ¡ CLARO QUE NO TENIAMOS QUE ESTAR A LA 1:30 PM EN LA ESCUELA Y YA FALTAN 5 MINUTOS PARA LAS 2:30 – decía un eufórico zim mientras caminaba de un lado al otro nerviosamente

Purple: no te preocupes llegaremos – decía Purple, mientras se notaba que se apuraba mas que su hermano gemelo

Zim: espero la profesora siga en la escuela entregando las calificaciones – decía para si mismo preocupadamente mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho la profesora el dia anterior

FLASH BACK (en el salón de biología)

Profesora Biología: bueno niños la verdad me decepcionaron, la mayoría de ustedes reprobaron el examen, haber que estuvimos haciendo toda esta semana no me dijeron que estuvieron repasando lo que habíamos estado estudiando o no?, entonces por que reprobaron miren niños yo no estoy enojada solo estoy decepcionada – dijo la profesora muy desanimada

Todos los alumnos observaban en silencio de todos modos ya estaban acostumbrados a esto, el primero C era el salón mas desastroso y reprobado de todos los primeros de toda la secundaria

Profesora de biología: miren chicos el 80% reprobó el examen – dijo aun desanimada, mientras todo el salón la miraba con los ojos abiertos poniéndole por primera vez atención – y el 20% aprobó miren chicos mañana en la posada voy a estar a la 1:30 entregando calificación para que quien este interesado venga mañana

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Purple: Zim? – dijo mientras veia como su hermanito menor se quedaba pensativo - ¡ ZIMMMM! – grito Purple

Zim: Ah? Que? – decía el pequeño sobresaltándose al instante

Purple: te decíamos que ya estamos listos ya nos podemos ir llendo hacia la escuela – decía Purple mientras se llevaba a su hermanito corriendo agarrándolo de un brazo mientras que con su otro brazo agarraba a red

Red: ¡OYE!, yo todavía no estoy listo – dijo mientras en el punto de vista de Red estaba despeinado

Purple: pues te aguantas zim va a llegar tarde por nuestra culpa a si que vámonos – decía mientras metia dulcemente a zim en el asiento de atrás y aventaba a red en el asiento de conductor

Red: ¡AUCH! ¡OYE ESO ME DOLIO! – grito red viendo amenazadoramente a su gemelo

Purple: te dolio – fingiendo inocencia – si quieres te puedo ayudar que se te quite el dolor cuando llevemos a zim a la escuela y lleguemos a la casa, hay te puedo quitar el dolor – dijo Purple cerca de su oído con una voz provocadora

Red al instante de escuchar eso tuvo un escalofrio y tuvo un pequeño sonrojo, que pudo disimular muy bien, sin responder a lo que dijo Purple le piso a fondo al acelerador mientras iba a toda velocidad hacia la escuela, al llegar zim se bajo con la cara palida del miedo jamas volveria a subir al auto de su hermano

Purple: bueno hermanito nos vemos luego que te la pases bien – dijo purple alegremente mientras le daba un abrazo a zim

Red: ¡YA VAMONOS! – grito Red desde el auto

Purple: bueno ya me voy adiós – dijo Purple desde el auto, mientras Red le volvia a pisar al auto a todo volumen

Zim: adiós – alcanzo a decir el adorable chico mientras miraba con miedo como su hermano pelirrojo le pisaba al nitro del carro – que bueno que no soy Purple – dijo con una lijera sonrisa en su tierno rostro - bueno ya llegue espero que este sea un buen dia – dijo el pequeño mientras entraba a la escuela

CONTINUARA

Se que quedo muy corto pero es que cuando empeze a escribir este capitulo mi hermano mayor, el de siempre no el otro XD quiso la computadora y pues por eso no pude escribir este capitulo como quería y lo tuve que hace mas corto que bueno que este hermanito mio si tiene tolerancia ya que llevo media hora que le dije que le iba a dar la computadora XD, y bueno eso era todo espero les haya gustado y me dejen aunque sea un pequeño review ¡FELIZZZ AÑOOOO NUEVOOOO! Espero se la hayan pasado muy bien este hermoso dia y bueno con esto me despido, oh casi lo olvido la profesora de biología solo es una suplente en los siguientes capítulos aparecerá el verdadero profesor de biología y se preguntaran por que no esta y pues es por una simple razón y esa razón es que lo operaron y esta discapacitado y por eso no va a la escuela y bueno ahora si es todo aaddiiooss


	5. LA POSADA NAVIDEÑA SEGUNDA,ULTIMA PARTE

Hola revivi *tiran tomates* lo siento es que me iba a tomar unas inocentes y pequeñas vacaciones pero creo que esas vacaciones se alargaron de mas a si que bueno no quiero aburrirlos y pongo el fic

Zim al entrar a la escuela pudo notar como todos hablaban cada quien en su grupo de amigos, a si que sin tomarle mucha importancia fue hacia el salón de biología, zim esperaba que la profesora aun estuviera ahí, cuando estaba a punto de llegar viene su amigo keef y lo saluda

Hola zim, que bueno que llegaste – dijo keef con una sonrisa

Gracias, oye ¿la profesora de biología todavía esta entregando las calificaciones? – pregunto zim un poco preocupado

Oh claro que si, yo todavía no he visto las mias, vamos a ver, de pasada ahí esta dib – dijo keef mientras acompañaba a zim hacia el salón

Ok – dijo intentando no preocuparse por sus calificaciones

Al llegar al salón pudo notar como estaba repleto de adolescente platicando por todos lados, el salón estaba a punto de reventar (N.A: no literalmente claro XD)

Zim vio como la profesora se encontraba en su escritorio, pero habia una mediana fila a si que se a cerco a preguntar

Oye esta es la fila para las calificaciones? – pregunto zim al de hasta atrás

Si – dijo el muchacho

Ok – dijo el pequeño zim mientras se formaba

A si paso todo el rato pero estaba muy nervioso ya que la profesora habia dicho que el 80% reprobo y el debería tener mucha suerte para poder pasar, luego de un rato llego a su destino, estaba muy nervioso

Cual es tu grado y grupo? – pregunto la amable profesora

1 C – dijo el pequeño muy nervioso

Ok ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – dijo la profesora

Zim – dijo el pequeño esperando buenos resultados

Ok zim, en tu examen sacaste 8 pero como me entregaste todos los trabajos tu calificación final es 10 – dijo la profesora

¡GENIAL! – dijo el pequeño zim mientras suspiraba de alivio

Luego de eso se fue a platicar con keef, que se encontraba esperándolo, para saber cuales eran sus calificaciones finales

Oye cuanto sacaste de calificación? – pregunto ansioso zim

Saque 10 – dijo zim muy feliz y aliviado

Genial – dijo keef con una sonrisa – oye zim ya viste a dib – dijo mientras lo miraba

No ¿Dónde esta? – pregunto zim con una carita de duda

Esta por halla – dijo keef mientras señalaba a dib, que se encontraba regresando un libro que le habia pedido a la profesora hace una semana

Dib al ver a su pequeño mejor amigo fue sin dudar hacia el, ya que desde hace rato estaba esperando a ese pequeño

Hola – dijo dib con una sonrisa

Hola dib – respondió el pequeño

Oigan yo voy a ir para halla ahorita vengo – dijo keef mientras se perdia entre la multitud

Oye dib y todavía no a llegado nadia – pregunto con duda ya que extrañaba a su mejor amiga

Este si ya llego – dijo dib mientras la buscaba – mira halla esta – dijo al fin encontrándola mientras agarraba a zim de la muñeca para ir con su mejor amiga

Hola – dijeron al unisonó zim y dib

Hay hola chicos – dijo nadia con una sonrisa – hola ZIM – dijo nadia o mejor dicho grito mientras se abalanzaba encima del pequeño zim, lo bueno que el pequeño ya estaba acostumbrado y por primera vez pudo acacharla y no caer al piso con ella como en anteriores ocaciones

Ya deja al pobre de zim lo estas afixiando – dijo dib mientras hacia que nadia soltara al pobre de zim

Ya pues es que es tan lindo – dijo nadia con corazoncitos alrededor

Ok oye que tal si vamos halla afuera aquí ya me estoy empezando a aburrir – dijo dib mientras sin pedir opinión agarro a zim de la muñeca y se lo llevo fuera del salón siendo seguidos por nadia

Luego de por fin salir de ese salón se dirigieron hacia la cafetería ya que tenían un poco de hambre, luego de formarse por mas de media hora al fin pudieron llegar, les dieron dos pizzas y un vaso de soda, zim escogio la de uva, dib la de manzana y nadia la de naranja

No puedo creer que duramos años en esa tonta fila – dijo dib mientras le daba una mordida a la pizza

Si lo se ya estaba a punto de irme – dijo nadia mientras imitaba a dib

Pues si pero al menos la pizza esta deliciosa – dijo el adorable zim viéndole el lado positivo mientras comia su pizza lentamente ya que a el le gusta disfrutar la comida

Luego de terminar de comer sus pizzas y haber terminado sus bebidas se dirigieron hacia la cancha y pudieron ver como la mayoría de sus compañeros ya se encontraban bailando

Vamos a bailar zim – dijo nadia mientras intentaba hacer caminar a zim

No, no me gusta bailar – dijo el pequeño mientras se soltaba del agarre de nadia y se iba corriendo a esconder detrás de dib, mientras este solo miraba divertido la escenita ya que nadia y el eran tan amigos que sabia que solo trataba a zim asi por cariño y no por que le gustase, no es que le importara pero quería saber por el bienestar de su pequeño amigo

Que malo eres zim – dijo llorando fingidamente – bueno entonces adiós me voy a bailar – dijo nadia mientras se metia en la bolita de niños bailando en medio

Zim si quería bailar pero le daba mucha vergüenza, dib pudo notar como zim actuaba un poco extraño pero le resto importancia, y a si pasaron las horas, a la fiesta solo le quedaba una canción y acabaría y zim estaba mas y mas nervioso, hasta que dib no pudo mas con la curiosidad

Oye zim ¿Por qué estas nervioso? – pregunto dib no pudiendo contener mas la ansiedad

Es que yo quiero bailar pero me da vergüenza – dijo el pequeño con un adorable sonrojo

Si quieres yo te enseño – dijo dib mientras miraba divertido el sonrojo en la carita del pequeño mientras resistia las ganas de besarlo

En serio me enseñaría – dijo el pequeño mientras miraba a dib a los ojos con un pequeño brillo en ellos

Claro que si vamos ya que la fiesta acabara – dijo dib mientras agarraba a zim de la muñeca (N.A: si fuera zim ya me dolería la muñeca XD) y se lo llevaba al centro de la cancha a bailar, para suerte de zim la ultima canción era una canción lenta pero lo malo era que en esa canción debía estar muy cerca de dib, pero zim vio como a este no estaba nervioso a si que si el (dib) no lo estaba entonces el (zim) tampoco debía estarlo

Y a si los dos pasaron la ultima canción bailando lentamente, mientras dib le enseñaba a zim aunque el pequeño era un poco torpe al principio rápidamente pudo seguirle el ritmo a dib, pero dib miraba de una manera extraña a zim (N.A: en opinión del pequeño claro ^/^) el pequeño no sabia que hacer la canción ya se habia acabado y dib todavía lo tenia en el centro de la cancha y todos los estaban viendo, zim estaba muy nervioso a si que se mejor intento hacer reaccionar a dib

Oye dib ¿Qué te pasa la canción ya se acabo? – dijo el pequeño mientras movia su manita por en frente de la cara de dib

Eh? –dijo al fin reaccionando – oh claro perdón vamos por nadia para acompañarte a tu casa – dijo dib mientras se llevaba a zim (N.A: de la muñeca XD) hacia donde estaba nadia esperándolos

Al fin llegaron ¿ya nos vamos? – dijo nadia con una sonrisa

Claro – dijeron los dos muchachos

Y en todo el camino estuvieron hablando sobre como se divirtieron, sobre como nadia consiguió bailar con un chico apuesto según ella, sobre como les hubiera gustado que la fiesta durara mas y muchas mas cosas, ya al final llegaron a la entrada de la colonia del pequeño zim

Ok adiós chicos – dijo el pequeño zim

Adiós zim – dijo nadia mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Adiós, adiós dib – dijo el niño mientras se daba media vuelta para irse

Oye espera – dijo nadia

¿Qué pasa? – dijo el pequeño con una cara de duda

Despídete de dib como yo me despedi de ti – dijo nadia con una cara de yaoista (N.A: a que no se lo esperaban ¿o si?)

Zim puso cara de sorpresa mientras se giraba a ver a dib, este tampoco reaccionaba

Este es que me da vergüenza – dijo el adorable pequeño con un sonrojo enorme

Jjajajaj de acuerdo nos vemos el lunes adiós – dijo nadia mientras se reia de la inocencia de su adorable amigo y se llevaba a dib, ya que el vivía cerca de donde ella vivía

Claro adiós – dijo despidiéndose de ambos y ahora si se iba a su casa, pasaron como 10 minutos cuando al fin llego a su casa

Hola zim – dijeron sus hermanos al unisonó

Como te fue? – ahora fue purple el que dijo eso

Muy bien fue una de las mejores fiestas que he ido en mi vida – dijo el pequeño con alegría

Que emocionado ¿oye y que calificación sacaste en biología? – pregunto red

Saque 10 – dijo el pequeño con mas alegría al recordar su calificación

Genial si sigues sacando buenas calificaciones seguiras yendo a las fiestas de la escuela – dijo purple con una sonrisa

ok – dijo el pequeño mientras soltaba un bostezo

¿quieres cenar? – pregunto purple

No gracias estoy muy cansado me ire mejor a dormir buenas noches – dijo zim mientras subia las escaleras

Buenas noches – dijeron sus hermanos al unisonó

Al llegar a su habitación se quito los zapatos y se subió a la cama y rápidamente durmió ya que en serio estaba muy cansado, pero antes de quedarse dormido recordo como dib se le quedo viendo eso fue muy raro, pero le resto importancia y se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo

CONTINUARA

Bueno espero les haya gustado, si se que me tarde mucho pero es que las tareas y la escuela ustes saben (conciencia: no es cierto esta semana tuviste cuatro días libres) no es cierto no le hagan caso (conciencia: no te hagas la inocente) ya de acuerdo es que no tenia imaginación y tenia mucha flojera contenta conciencia (conciencia: mucho) bueno ya me voy si mis hermanos me dejan la computadora al rato prometo hacer el siguiente capitulo para hoy pero solo si mis hermanos me la dejan ok bueno eso es todo espero me dejen review para mejorar aaddiiooss


End file.
